


芝麻汤圆

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	芝麻汤圆

*我流ABO，发现同人都写过了原创居然没有赶紧（龟速）写下来

 

男人就这样站着操他的Omega，把手放在男孩微微起伏的肚子上摩挲着，男孩为这个饱含情欲意味的动作不争气地呜咽起来。上一次发情期被这样抚摸的最后他被结结实实地搞大了肚子，很久都下不了床。那只粗糙的手似有若无地在平坦腹部滑动，光是这个动作就能让男孩湿透了。

 

男孩的肉穴很浅，阴茎很容易就能肏进生殖腔里，这一处入口因为被使用的次数过多在发情期之外的时间里也能被侵入。男孩因为身高落差只能颤巍巍地踮脚站在男人脚背上，两腿发软地坐在男人阴茎上被操透了。“啊……呜……要死了……”男孩一低头就能看到自己肚子被肏凸起，他彻底软了身子，哀哀的呻吟因为咽不下的津液而含混不清，Alpha掐住他的腰强行肏进了生殖腔，他的Omega只会被他干到怀孕，此刻他的阴茎正滚烫坚硬地在男孩体内勃动，包裹着它的部分火辣辣地抽搐着，为接下来的媾合分泌大量的滑液。Alpha好像这才发现男孩因为一直踮着脚尖很辛苦似地，仁慈地将他压在床上让他喘口气，男孩因为被以另一种角度撑开子宫而颤抖哭噎，从身到心都无法反抗Alpha的他只能任由摆弄。

 

男孩突然浑身一颤，男人湿滑的舌头在他被标记过的腺体上舔舐，粗糙的舌面在敏感腺体上滑动的声音简直可以被捕捉到，舌尖灵活得不可思议。男孩发出细弱的呜咽，他感觉到男人干得更重了，从小腹能看到他操干的狠劲。湿润的子宫咕叽咕叽地吞吐坚硬的大龟头。阴茎往下顶能感受到柔软肚腹挨着的床被，像要把男孩钉在上面一样。阴茎根部的肉结随时都会张开，男孩为被精液填满的预感而无法思考，打着抖等待他的Alpha在体内成结，用精液填满他的子宫。

 

男人缓慢地像要折磨敏感软肉一样退出那处珍贵的腔穴，没等它颤颤地合上入口就用力干进去。男孩这回叫都叫不出来，连串的泪和汗无声地打湿了床单，敏感的生殖腔因为一次次被强占而柔软濡湿。

 

“嗯啊、啊啊！呜嗯……”腺液混着精液无声地尿在床单上，男孩被干得浑身粉红，被撞得膝盖一滑险些趴倒，男人突然在他体内成结了，巨大的坚硬肉结，通红穴口暴露出小半个狰狞的阴茎结。

 

男孩哭叫着被狠狠咬住了生殖腺，Alpha再一次肏进娇小的生殖腔里，用结将omega牢牢固定在自己的胯下受精，如果没有肉结卡紧的话Alpha在发情期过猛的配种甚至有可能让阴茎滑脱出来。被操翻的穴口因为含着阴茎结而紧张地鼓起，手指按上去就敏感地往里收缩，男人一边轻轻前顶充满了自己精液的生殖腔一边将鼓起的穴口往里摁，男孩浅窄的后穴就可怜巴巴地把已经不能更深的阴茎往里面吞咽，好像在主动用粗长的阴茎挤压着生殖腔和前列腺似地。穴口收缩绷紧了好几回还是不能完全吃下卡在浅处的巨大肉结，在男人的指尖底下湿得更厉害了。

 

欲望暂时得到满足的Alpha把他筋疲力尽的Omega抱起来，眯起眼睛满足地轻轻肏弄子宫，仍有白浊颤动着从尿道滑出、流进精液堆里。男孩的肚子涨涨的全是他的液体，Alpha上瘾似地又摸上Omega被撑开的部位，动作温柔得好像男孩已经怀上他的孩子；阴茎又换着角度温柔地挤进去，让男孩发出带着哭腔的哼哼。

 

这之后如果男孩还没受孕，发情期还会持续一段时间。他总是很有耐心的。

 

 

**男孩和狗

 

男孩被他的狗开了苞，骑在他屁股上的大狗猴急地往他肚子里直插，“嗯、嗯嗯、哈啊啊”大狗拱着男孩逼迫主人狗爬几步，男孩屈辱地咬着下唇仍咽不下呻吟，双腿打颤膝盖发软。大狗呜呜地叫几声，踩住男孩肩膀将性器全塞进去，男孩哭着直接高潮了。发现自己把主人操服了的大狗毫不客气地将主人肏得趴倒，处子血和淫水的润滑让它很快就彻底占有了男孩的肉穴。

 

男孩被自己的宠物压着强奸，大狗插得又快又狠，阴茎搅得他一塌糊涂，喊都喊不出声只能嗯嗯地发出奶狗似的哭咽，在大狗胯下融化成一滩水。刚被破了处的雌穴吃痛地往外推挤，大狗因为肏到雌性子宫而勃起得更厉害，子宫口被龟头啾啾地撬开了一个小孔，没被这样激烈刺激过的脆弱宫口很快就充血外翻了，男孩跪趴在地上一边喘一边哭，发情的公狗操得实在太激烈了，如果被发现在与自家宠物交尾，他会迎来一次社会性死亡。

 

大狗发现主人被自己肏得喷水，兴奋得发出呜呜的低鸣，前肢抱起主人的屁股更疯狂地耸动起来，后腿抬起来想爬到主人身上，结实的公狗腰卟卟地拍打男孩肉肉湿湿的嫩屁股，更卖力地讨好主人敏感又贪吃的子宫口。男孩被自己的宠物干得屁股颤抖涎水直流，活像一条发情的小母狗。狗阴茎飞快地将穴口插得喷吐淫水，精虫上脑的公狗不停歇地狠肏着主人刚被破处的小穴，爽得呼哧呼哧直喘气，涎水滴答在男孩的背上。

 

大狗的龟头被娇嫩子宫颈嘬得发酸，它因为雌性的子宫口降下来渴求精液而狂躁地汪汪叫着，阴茎胀大几乎操进宫腔，两颗抽搐的阴囊也快被挤进穴口，抽插的幅度过大让阴茎好几次都滑出穴外。狗阴茎涨得很快，片刻后根部张开了结撑到插不动了，大狗才呜呜拱着屁股在男孩身上高潮了。大狗伸出湿热的粗糙长舌爱怜地舔舐着虚脱的男孩，胀得更粗的龟头死死地堵住小巧的宫口噗噗射精，用大量精液给还没生育过的小主人配种。

 

 

***（好像是又一次）第三方视角的尝试

 

男孩双腿大开，双手被拉到头顶按住，屁股推高露出稚嫩的阴户。男人顶胯用湿滑龟头蹭开肉缝，腰部一挺，坚硬的勃起就将穴口撑开了，龟头被吃痛的穴口挤压着，阴茎被含得抽搐一下，又插入几分。

 

男人双手撑在床上，腰背和臀部的肌肉流畅地运动起来，完全充血的粗壮性器亢奋地勃动着，缓慢又强硬地一寸寸挤进被撑圆的肉洞。男孩被干得哭喊不停，那根过分粗大的生殖器经过艰难的推进才全部塞进去。男人看起来也不好受，结实的臀肌猛地收缩绷紧，一对沉甸甸的阴囊轻微抽搐着。

 

几个深呼吸之后男人压低胯部在男孩穴内打着圈搅弄。“嗯、嗯——哈啊、啊啊”男孩不知道是被磨到哪里了，屁股不由得也跟着摆动，挺翘的臀瓣摩擦男人毛发浓密的胯部，被操到肚子突出龟头的形状。男孩好像怕被干坏一样护着肚子，男人就顶着他柔软的小手直肏，龟头涨得男孩一只手抓不过来。

 

男人把雌穴肏肿了都没有停下来，像要把嫩穴操成他的形状，只认得他的阴茎一样。淫水被操得连串流下来，男孩的股间可以清楚地看到充血膣肉被抽拉得外翻，穴口亮晶晶的不断溅出透明的体液，阴茎大开大合地操进拔出，胀得深红的表皮上青筋浮起憋成了青紫的颜色，沾满男孩的淫水，肚子鼓起来的时候男孩总会发出一声哀哀的哭嗝，他已经叫到声音嘶哑，那种惹人疼爱的呻吟只会让人欲望高涨，仿若在极度濡湿处粗暴搅动的黏腻水声淫靡得让人头皮发麻。

 

男人尽可能深地肏进去，贴在男孩身上整个身体都绷直了，臀肌急促地收缩颤抖着，低喘着沉浸在酣畅淋漓的高潮中。紧绷的静止中性器结合处不断掉下淫水和腺液的混合物，男孩下腹顶起的程度足以说明男人在他子宫里高潮了。“嗯、啊——啊……”男孩嘶哑地哭泣，口齿不清地哀求说会怀孕的，男人就把他操趴了，压在他身上灌精要让他受精怀孕为止，精实的肌肉收缩着，仅仅是简单的耸臀捣弄都能让男孩哭哭啼啼，拔出来的时候阴茎上面还黏着没被吃下去的浓精。

 

 

****（无过程的）人体改造+睡姦（我终于开始摸这个了！）

 

男人粗砺的手指抚摸着男孩股缝的柔嫩皮肤，那里本来是会阴微微鼓凸的触感，然而现在摸到的是一条细窄的肉缝。

 

“唔……啊……”男孩动了一下，脸上慢慢晕开潮红的颜色。被摸到新生的肉裂的感觉如同细小的电流般流窜，男人食指指腹埋进肉缝里抽动一下，重点照顾了一下前端的细小肉蒂，男孩顿时抽了一口气，尝到甜头似地岔开腿让男人更多地爱抚他。他也如愿得到了更重的抚弄，得到一个小小的高潮之后才累得瘫回去。

 

稚嫩的子宫口濡湿绵软，紧闭着往外渗出淫水。男人的手指将甬道里每一点黏膜都揉得出水了，顶着宫口周围的黏膜从外部刺激幼嫩孕囊。子宫口经过一个小高潮，濡湿地吻着男人的指尖，光是用手指都能把男孩操得七荤八素，不知道真的进入了会有怎样的反应。

 

细小穴缝柔柔地含着滚烫的大龟头，阴茎好像肏开了一个异常绵软的肉洞，往里一撞就是一个水润的肉坑，膣肉欲迎还拒的推挤只能让他兴致更高昂地往里顶塞阴茎。男孩哼出一个哀哀的喉音，身子痉挛地弓起来缓解被肏透的感觉，无力的双手撑在男人精壮的腹部上徒劳地推拒。男人滚烫的阴茎直接撞到子宫口上，大半根阴茎被细小阴道猛一阵吸允的感觉几乎让他还没开始抽动就射出来。宫口软绵绵地吸啄马眼，被射了一嘴的苦涩腺液。除了过于敏感娇嫩之外这个后天改造的性器官和先天的没有什么不同，虽然过分小巧了但还是有完整功能。

 

龟头作势要挤开幼嫩宫颈，就感觉宫口突然嘬紧了，一股微烫的黏液突然浇上来，阴道变得异常湿滑，原本僵硬蠕动着的穴肉啾咕啾咕地绞紧阴茎，整个阴道在差点榨出精液的撸动之后放松地以一种懒洋洋的频率收缩，男孩被肏到潮吹了。被撬开嘴的子宫脱力地半含住龟头并流出淫水，男孩被泪和汗打湿的脸蛋红通通的，张着嘴呼吸急促，脆弱地浑身打颤，小屁股还在无意识地往上反射性地拱起迎合男人的阴茎，显然还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。

 

男人阴茎胀大跳动着强忍射精的冲动，发酸的马眼张合不停，往宫腔内猛射出几口混浊的体液才颤动着停下来。他慢慢地撑开男孩的宫颈、宫腔，那种细腻濡湿的摩擦声让他从头皮到腰椎都酥麻了。彻底肏开新生雌穴的感觉让他差点没忍住叫出来，男孩的子宫很小很软，因为刚才的潮吹内部也变得湿滑无比，娇嫩的肉壶紧紧包裹着成熟男人的阴茎头部。想到自己是第一个占有他的男人他就止不住阴暗的喜悦之情，直接在男孩幼小宫腔里操干起来，滋啾的捣弄声和啪啪的击打声越加激烈。

 

“咿！啊……呃呃、嗯！唔……”男孩还没适应子宫包裹着肿胀龟头的感觉，在睡梦中汗湿全身，迷迷糊糊地扭着身子，嫩得不可思议的子宫被坚硬的大龟头撞得红肿出水又痛又麻，男人被更加紧致的子宫吸得整根阴茎胀硬得就要射出来，低沉地呻吟着，又喷吐出大量黏滑腺液。

 

娇小孕囊简直是在榨精一样裹紧大龟头蠕动，吸得龟头酥麻发酸到直接射出来。男人和男孩贴得不能更紧了仍然忍不住小幅度地顶胯、摩擦搅弄被射得黏黏糊糊的细滑宫肉，以缓解持续高潮的强烈快感。男孩完全受不了这种肏开了子宫还要一边射精一边研磨内壁的快感，男人压着仍能感受到身下娇小男孩整个人都在剧烈颤抖。软乎乎包裹龟头的宫腔被突然冲进来的滚烫液体烫得瑟瑟发抖，含着龟头和一大泡黏稠浓精，持续内射让精液很快就多到龟头也堵不住外溢，可怜巴巴地往外挤出厚重的白浊缓解酸痛的饱涨感。

 

男孩仍在睡梦中低声啜泣，含着一肚子浓精全身汗湿地躺在被精液濡湿的床上，雌穴和子宫被干得合不上，随着断断续续的潮吹尿出精液。


End file.
